


Cover for reluctantabandon's "Testimony"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for a favorite and sweetly angsty fic. The original art is 1600x1200px at 300 dpi. A copy of that is housed <a href="https://app.box.com/s/sy3juwl1vnzn24r3l7li">over here at Box.com,</a> since Tumblr really doesn’t like the bigger .PNG files for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for reluctantabandon's "Testimony"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Testimony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693488) by [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon). 



A cover for a favorite fic in the UST / "hidden longing" department. Thanks for a lovely bit of work, reluctantabandon! :)

 


End file.
